Screw The World and Everything In It
by The Tigress of Sorrow
Summary: Let the most utterly secret diary of Lily Ann Evans take you to a world of darkness, death, and despair, the three Despised D’s of 16 year old Lily’s life. Learn the story of a girl with no one. Until he comes. But a whole lot comes before he does, an


A/n Sup everybody! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for a few of my own. Hogwarts and anything else you don't recognize is most likely hers. Thank you for your time and have a nice day, cause tomorrow will probably suck! Just kidding!

Ad: IF YOU NEED ANY POEMS FOR YOUR STORIES CONTACT ME AT Deirdra13@hotmail.com I WILL WRITE FOR FREE! I NEED YOUR STORY NAME AND YOUR PENNAME AND I'LL READ THE STORY AND THEN WRITE A POEM FOR IT. THANK YOU!

Title: Screw the World and Everything in it

Summary: Let the most utterly secret and private diary of Lily Ann Evans take you to a world of darkness, death, and despair, the three Despised D's of 16 year old Lily's life. Learn the story of a girl with no one. Until he comes. But a whole lot comes before he does, and she has to make it through them or else.

Chapter 1

__

Dear Diary,

Another year at Hogwarts. Finally I can leave this hellhole I got cursed with. My father, that scumbag, hit me with that chain before I left. But I didn't cry. He would just hit harder. The only reason he let's me come is, and I quote his exact words "To get rid of you slutty bitch." Uh huh. Sure. I'm a slutty bitch and he's a sweet little kitten. It was so terrible . . . 

I sat quietly on my bedroom floor, doing yoga. Then the door banged open and in my father came, swinging his chain and glaring. He was drunk. Again. I sat still and stared at him. I tried not to think about it. I would cry if I did. I hadn't cried since age eight and he took the wooden baseball bat and beat me till I was blue, yelling at me for being a wimp. My mother had died the year before. He had killed her then strapped her in the car and rolled the car off the cliff because she had tried to stop him from beating Petunia, my older sister. He got away with it. Only Petunia and I knew the truth. And that bastard I wish I didn't have to call my father. 

He started to hit me with it. It came down hard and I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain intensified. I covered my face so he wouldn't have a chance to slap the chain against it and kill me. He finally started yapping.

"You are a worthless little slut, just like your mother. The only reason I let you go to that school of yours is to get rid of you slutty bitch." Then he marched out glaring. I went and showered away the blood, but wasn't able to wash away the pain and the sorrow.

_Ain't my life just great? Could've fooled me. This train ride is terribly boring. I wish I had a friend. But I'm ugly. And I'm a freak. Besides, it would hurt too much. I must stay strong and not let my guard down. Shit, someone is coming . . . _

I quickly hide my diary, and the door slides open. Four boys come in and stare at me.

"Who are you?" They ask.

Should I tell them the truth? nah. I think I'll have fun this year. Live a fake life. Yeah . ..

"Ally Evans." I grin. They grin back. One with long black hair and chocolate eyes starts to speak.

"Well, Ally, love your name. I'm Sirius Black, you probably already know." He smiled. Of course I knew who he was. I knew them all! But they didn't need to know that.

"No. I'm new. Do you think you could show me around?" I ask sweetly. They all begin to nod vigorously.

"Sure!" They all cry in unison. I cannot help but laugh at their silly antics. 

"Ok." A voice calls over the train intercom.

"_We will be arriving in approximately 5 minutes. Thank you and have a nice school year!"_ I smile.

"I'm already dressed in my robes. You guys should go change." I say. Thank goodness I'm already in my robes. My wardrobe is not exactly flattering. They leave and I sit back and close my eyes.

_Well diary, here begins Lily- correction, _Ally _Evans' new life for this year. Well we just arrived so I'll write later . . . _

I walk into the grand hall and sit down. I am soon joined by the Sirius and his three friends, who are named James, Remus, and Peter. 

"Hi." I greet them. They all grin and say, "Hi!" enthusiastically. A girl by the name of Felecia Weirder shoots me a glare, but does not recognize me. I had actually put on makeup and curled my hair in effort to look good this morning. Felecia stalks over and sits herself in James' lap, who is currently flirting with me.

"Look Miss new girl, I don't know what your name is but I don't care. Stay away from my Jamsie!" She hisses in my ear. She pulls her hand back and slaps me. I slap her back and say, "Oops, I'm sorry. Wait a minute, I'm not. I only say sorry to people who actually know how terribly disgusting and abhorrent their foolish actions are so much that they display the person's personality trait to be an extreme idiocy." I say very quickly. She stares at me and then turns to James. 

"Jamesie poo, what does abhairnet and idoosy mean?" She asks. He grins at her.

"In short she's calling you an idiot." He says in his most charming voice and she smiles at me.

"Oh, then Thank you. Sorry I slapped you. But please stay away from him." I raise an eyebrow at her stupidity.

"Don't worry Felicia, I'm only his friend." Then I grin evilly at James and continue to talk. "But you and your friends can come sit with us." His confused look turns to betrayed horror, along with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. She lights up and her eyes get wide. 

"Really?! Okay!" And she races to the other end to get her friends as Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus glare at me. Felecia and her friends bounce over excitedly and start blabbing and I begin to eat.

__

It's bedtime. Felecia and her friends think I'm the greatest person on the planet. But my back hurts. I think I'll go see Madame Promfey tomorrow. I'm tired and it's 10:26. Good night!

That's pretty much it for chapter 1. I won't have much time to write tomorrow so I figured I'd just put out a really short chapter for now. Other chaps will be longer! Please review! I won't continue unless I get 10 reviews. Thanks!

The Tigress of Sorrows


End file.
